Kyle Cain
Kyle Cain (legally changed name from Kayle Rayne) is a high school student and secretly a human-contractor hybrid who occasionally acts as a vigilante because of his intolerance for injustice and corruption. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Expert Inquisitor': He has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise scarring or maiming victims to get answers. He uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Peak-Human Physical Condition': Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under various tutors and his tendency to constantly challenge his abilities, Kyle has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. He has the conditioning of the finest human athlete and is very agile, which he combines with his equipment. **'Peak Human Strength': Kyle's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from his excessive training. He possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight and can therefore press lift around 290 lbs. His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. Although, he possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. There are times when he has pushed his own limits. Once he was able to lift weight as heavy as 320 lbs. **'Peak Human Speed': He is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. **'Peak Human Endurance': Kyle's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. His endurance is comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. He is capable of holding his breath for 4 minutes and 12 seconds. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Kyle's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of The Hunter's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. **'Peak Human Agility': He has proven to be at the peak of human agility. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Peak Human Flexibility': He can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. He is mentioned to be more flexible than most prodigious natural athletes. **'Peak Human Senses': Kyle's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. *'Peak Athlete': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. In his School, he was the captain of his soccer team and was temporarily a member of basketball team. He is quite skilled in gymnastics having trained in the sport since she was very young and made it to senior elite level. He has mastered every sport and event making him an all around athlete. He is an expert of everything ranging from Mountain Biking to Volleyball and even Fencing. **'Master Acrobat': His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. He is classed as a superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise ever since he was 5. He mastered Parkour and Free Running by the time he was 13. Training himself to become a gifted athlete, he has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. On one occasion, he leapt over a rooftop to land on a lower one. It allows him to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. His impressive stamina coupled with his free running skills almost allows him to outrun and capture Lauren Young, who was riding a Motorbike. *'Peak-Human Mental Condition: He has attended the very peak of human mental condition for an young man of his age. He has a brilliant organizational mind, able to keep track of large amounts of tactical and personnel information, is trained in computer usage and financial software, and is gifted in mathematics, accounting practices and business administration. **'Gifted Intellect': He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. A mastermind, Kyle is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation, with knowledge easily on par with contemporary experts in the same fields. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics and other subjects. His deductive thinking allows him to think ahead of his enemies and is capable enough to devise an elaborated plan to shake off suspicions of him being the Nightshade. **'Gadgetry': Kyle possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which he uses to incredible effect in and out of combat. He is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic, also with his gadgets can create many different types of traps that are effective in different ways. **'Multilingual': He is fluent in several languages including English, German, French, Latin, Spanish, Hindi, Japanese, Arabic, and Russian. **'Expert Detective': He has shown astute deductive reasoning. He is a good detective with broad skills, knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. His zeal for crime solving has been mentioned multiple times. **'Photographic Memory': Kyle has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. **'Vehicular Driver': He is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. **'Skilled Tactician': He is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. **'Comfortable with firearms': Kyle's father taught him how to use guns and Kyle is shown to possess several firearms. **'Hacking': He has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. **'Escapology': He has been extensively trained to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. **'Stealth': Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. **'Tracking': Using his high-tech arsenal Kyle is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. **'Weapon Proficiency': Due to his training and further education he received while on the team, he has displayed skilled in various weaponry like shurikens, sticks, knives, shields, staffs, batons, nunchaku, fire arms and swords. He even bested Grace in Swordsmanship. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. **'Medical Intuition': Kyle has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling him to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. With this ability he can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. He is also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. He is able to demonstrate unique aptitude for the way of medical or lab weaponry. He has immense knowledge of anatomy and body functions, such as pressure points. He can intuitively detect bodily anomalies (like the type of damage that one sustains) and assess them to diagnose biological issues, such as disease, internal bleeding and the like that may not always be visible. *'Marksmanship': Kyle is an expert marksman skilled. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training, he almost never misses his target. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. is an excellent marksman who always carries at least two semi-automatic handguns. He has proven capable of hitting highly nimble athletes in mid-air with relatively little effort. He is a skilled marksman capable of throwing his sticks with great accuracy. **'Archery': Kyle's extremely experienced and has outstanding archery skills. He has extreme accuracy with the bow and arrow, allowing him to shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot small objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he is moving. With an archer's main weapon being the bow and arrow, the aim of the marksman can mean the difference between life and death. Kyle is a highly skilled marksman, having been trained by the best. *'Hand-To-hand Combatant': He received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. He was initially a brilliant street fighter and has since honed this skill during his years of crime fighting. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. **'Expert Martial Artist': Kyle he has not mastered near as many fighting styles as his mentors, he has managed to use the training given to be considered a highly skilled combatant. Kyle's initial fighting style was Hapkido, which he preferred greatly due to the number of joint locks and pressure point techniques along with quick strikes. By the age of 12, Kyle furthered his studies by mastering Judo and ever since then he has continued to learn as he fights. He received some training in Tàijíquán from his mother. Perhaps the softest of martial arts, Tàijíquán is the practice of harnessing and manipulating "chi" energy within and without the body. These forms, often slow and intentional, do not require an opponent for progression and can be practiced entirely alone. He also went to Japan to master Bōjutsu and then visited France to learn Canne de combat. Kyle has finished his martial education by learning the last and final form of combat which he learned in China. Snake fist or also known as Snake Style Kung Fu, is the most prominent martial art used by Kyle so far, also he mentions that keeping aside the awful food and hard training, Snake Kung Fu is the most useful forms of combat which he has learnt so far and has mentioned twice that he is grateful that he had visited China. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. His fighting style blends Hapkido, Judo, Tàijíquán, Bōjutsu, Snake Style Kung Fu, Muay Thai and Capoeira. He possesses immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. *'Hapkido' *'Judo' *'Tàijíquán' *'Stick Fighting (Bōjutsu & Canne de Combat)' *'Snake Style Kung Fu' *'Capoeira' *'Muay Thai' Contractor Power *'Molecular Acceleration: He has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He can accelerate molecules, be it HIS own or another. He can speed an object's molecules to the point of melting or combustion. He can take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object, the larger it is the more time it takes. Kyle can cause objects to pulsate potent friction, inert objects will be able to raze through objects. A simple piece of cardboard can become an explosive. Hypothetically capable of boosting or draining the speed of a moving object, or alter its trajectory path. He can enhance the speed or strength of projectile weaponry (firearms, arrows, thrown objects, etc) via his power. Kyle's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. '''Obeisance': Due to him being a human-contractor hybrid (with his mother being a contractor and his father being a human) he does not suffer from "Obeisance". Although, he is, at times unable to fully control his powers and sometimes they tend to misfire if he doesn't concentrate enough. Equipment *'Nightshade Suit': Kyle's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remains as one of Kyle's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt houses Kyle's supply of collapsible shurikens. Each of the ten cylinders contains various tools integral to Nightshade's war on crime. It also has a little percentage of titanium making it bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). The suit is pitch black in color with the Nightshade symbol being the only part of the suit which is wine red in color. His suit also contains a grapnel device to get across large gaps or distances that can't be normally traversed. It can only be used to traverse horizontally, not up or down. It has the ability to perform a flip in midair and ride it in a different direction. He also carries what he calls "Wrist Dart"; they are wrist mounted projectile launchers concealed on Kyle's forearm that fires a dart that injects it's victim with a chemical that will make them fall unconscious. Shooting the enemy in the neck or head will render them absolutely unconscious, however, it simply stuns them if shot in any other body part. Kyle's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. His last equipment are actually a number of Smoke Pellets used by Kyle to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. Trivia Category:Contractor